Euphoria
by TheNyanTree
Summary: Subaru bursts through Laito's doors to see him ichaicha with Yui. Laito goes hentai-chan as usual and chugged an aphrodisiac down Subaru's throat so they can have a threesome. But Subatsun won't have it and gets the hell outta there with Yui in arms. With Tsunbaru driven with ecstasy and jealousy, Yui's gonna have a long night. Subaru Sakamaki x Yui Komori.


Yui didn't know how things ended up like how it was. She didn't remember and she was too afraid to remember. And even if she tried, she couldn't. Her brain felt like it was being punched with teeth, and at the same time caressed by wings. The kind of feeling that fuzzed her thoughts and kept her from thinking anything other than what was going on.

"Bitch-chan..." Yui looked up. Laito was looming over her on all fours, his head hatless. She remembered arms shaking the other, causing his fedora to float off his head, but she didn't know if it was from her trying to shove off Laito or Laito pushing her down his bed. The rest was just a blur. All she knew now was that Laito had her in his grasp. "Look at you, so hopeless and unsightly!"

Yui squeezed her eyes closed in disgust as Laito slid his tongue on her cheek. She knew that that wasn't going to help anything, but at least she didn't have to see how unraveled her uniform was. Her ties were loosened and her shirt was almost completely unbuttoned, revealing skin wet with sweat (and Laito's saliva). And it was all from Laito's dirty, dirty hands, which were now trapping her from escaping. A hand pinned over her two wrist above her head, the other rested on her shoulder. She couldn't kick her way out, her legs were straddled by her captor's own.

Yui tried to wriggle still, but Laito's grip was effortlessly firm, and her muscles were slowly getting weak as her head pounded. Everything was upside-down and rightside-left. It was painful to keep her eyes open.

"Bitch-chan, you look like you're in misery. I hate to see you this way..." That was a lie, Yui knew. She tensed as Laito inched closer to her neck, his forehead nearly brushed against her chin. "Nfu, don't worry, I'll make you feel good soon.."

A shiver ran down her nape as Laito trailed kisses from her neck to her collarbone, her wrists wiggled everytime his lips touched her skin, wanted to be released of his fingers. Though, her strength weakened each kiss after the other, it was becoming harder to resist the vampire's lips. The throb at her head lightened from greedy chomps to a mere nibble. All over a few kisses.

"Laito...what's going on..." Yui finally managed to say, but her tone was so soft, she might have had sighed it out instead. His touch made her heart thump uncontrollably and she couldn't breathe or speak properly."I..feel strange..."

Laito pressed one last kiss, taking a moment to smile against her skin. "That's because you're being poisoned, Bitch-chan.. You took a drink I gave you and now you're like this.. " He lifted his head to her ear, tickling it with whispers in a low, husked tone. "Nfu, but what's poison if the intaker is not feeling any pain? After all, Bitch-chan is feeling good. I can tell from your heartbeat."

Yui wondered if Laito was right. The areas where Laito kissed started to simmer with heat. It was getting warmer and warmer, it numbed her senses. And her head wasn't hurting anymore, it felt as light as a leaf. She felt like floating

Laito brushed his nose to a rosy cheek, taking a deep sniff of the crimson liquid flowing underneath the skin. "Your blood was singing to me the entire time. Fufu, Bitch-chan's getting impatient..." He looked into her glazy pink orbs, fighting to stay awake. "You're not alone, I'm getting impatient too. Because of him, it's been so long since I had a lick of your blood."

He gapped his lips to reveal white fangs before pushing them against Yui's skin. The girl gritted her teeth as they tore through her flesh and met her capillaries. But her jaw then relaxed as the vampire's fangs slowly melt into silk. They weren't sharp like shark teeth, they were silk. Yui closed her eyes and wanted them to sink deeper

"Ahh, Bitch-chan..your blood..is..simply wondrous...more.." He dug his teeth back down. He then switched to gulp on her shoulder. He pulled and proceeded at her cheek. Then her neck, her leg, and...Yui lost count at wherever Laito bit. The more Laito sucked the more everything became wobbly as jelly. "Ah! I can't get enough! Bitch-chan's blood is making me feel dizzy, it feels great. It's making my heart pound.."

Laito finally released his fangs to gaze Yui's tear-swollen face. He lovingly listened to her wild heartbeat that caused her skin to become pink. It was warm under his touch, and that made him smile. "You're feeling this too, aren't you Bitch-chan? Nfu, Reiji's potion really is more potent this time..." His grin slightly straightened. "I wonder how Subaru will react when he sees you this way..."

"S-Subaru...?" The name rolled off her tongue and tasted like nostalgia. Even with the most distorted of minds, Yui fought for a picture. When she thought 'Subaru', she thought of white hair. When she thought of white hair, she thought of red eyes. When she thought of red eyes, she thought of pale skin. Who was this person? Had she known him? Had she met 'Subaru'?

Laito's eyes darkened as Yui wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He dug his nails into her wrist, sounding a squeak. "He's nobody Bitch-chan. Nobody." Blood seeped out of the new wounds and rolled down to Laito's tongue. The wet contact tickled and Yui weakly shivered underneath his grip. "Thinking of other men than me, you're a bad girl Bitch-chan. Do you _want_ me to wreck you?"

"Nfu, but I guess that should be a given. Bitch-chan is such a masochist after all.." Yui wasn't able to hear everything he was saying. Even with his lips pressed to her ear, noise entered in jumbled patterns. All she could feel was his breath that was warmer than flame.

A cold finger slid on the lower lip. "If I bite your mouth here, the wound might take a while before it disappears. Or shall I make a scar instead? Bitch-chan does deserve a penalty."

Laito leaned to her face more than close enough to make sure she saw a glimpse of his bloodstained fangs. But her eyelids dropped just as they entered in an alarming depth for lips. Yui twitched as they pressed harder to the point where Laito might as well be pushing her face with his mouth. His teeth pierced deep enough to make Yui wonder if they'd snap off if the vampire unlatched them. The pain summoned tears to spill from her face and heat to build at her chin as her blood depleted in agonizing slow motion. But that was okay, pain was silk after all. And Yui loved the ache, the goosebumps sent made her feel alive. Because when you felt pain, you knew you were alive, and Yui loved to live.

She gasped as Laito finally released from her. "Ahh, there it is. Bitch-chan's new, permanent bite mark~" He gently, proudly slid his finger over her lip, making her twitch. "Nfu, now that Bitch-chan is properly punished, I'll be nice. Alright, I'll kiss you again, but I won't bite. Ora, stick your tongue out Bitch-chan~"

Laito smiled as he received an obedient response. With a moan, he pressed his lips once more with no teeth as promised.

He abruptly parted as an earbleeding crash sounded from his door and the frantic steps of feet marched in. Subaru appeared. His jaw parted and set for a battle cry, only to slowly close them as he saw a line of saliva connecting Laito's lips with—

"Yui.." Subaru's murmur fell apart in volume, but the rage was clear and screaming from his red irises.

"Konbanwa Subaru-kun~" Laito's grin never left his face. "Nfu, you picked the worst timing to come in. Bitch-chan and I were having a lot of fun you know."

If anger was flame, then Subaru would be burning down the entire mansion

"Bitch-chan, Subaru-kun is here. Why don't you go and say- oh...you've passed out." Subaru dug his nails deeper into his palms as Laito nuzzled her neck. "Nfu, we did do a lot of things, ne?"

The last sentence caused Subaru to explode. "You _fucker_..Tch! GET THE HELL OFF!"

He yanked Laito from the back of his collar and threw him off to his desk. He then scanned down Yui's body. Her clothes were disheveled, giving him a good look of fang marks pressed at various places. Laito's cologne wafted from her skin and the scent of her blood was different than he remembered. He slowly stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers, and they became clammy from her sweat that smelled of both pleasure and pain, a scent that he thought she'd get only from him, pain she'd receive only from him, pleasure she'd take only from him. So..why would she...

"Shit." He snapped his head to Laito's direction. "What the fuck did you do?! AH?!"

"Nfu, I thought I made it clear what Bitch-chan and I have done." Grunting a slight, Laito picked himself up. He put his hat back on, expertly ignoring Subaru's glare that begged for murder. "But I guess you wanted a _very_ detailed explanation instead. Nfu, you see-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear jack shit!" Subaru growled and threw a blow towards Laito's nose. Knowing how he was, Laito saw it coming and dodged his fist that was inches from the tips of his hair. Desk-chan was made sacrifice. He frowned, not liking that one of his furniture were now in splinters

"Maa, Subaru-kun, there's no need to destroy anything-" Subaru kicked his wardrobe-" If you're jealous you should have said so as you entered my room. I'll gladly share Bitch-chan with you."

"You WHAT?!"

"Nfu! I'm such a generous big brother aren't I? Ahh, the thought of two men sandwiching Bitch-chan, giving her the ultimate pleasure..I wonder what expression she'd make.."

Subaru scrunched his face in disgust as he was given the honor to hear such words. As he looked for more things to dismiss into ash and dust, he watched Laito from the corner of his eyes. He was ready to falcon punch him all the way to Mars when he stepped closer to Yui, but his hand didn't reach to touch her skin, instead his fingers curled over a cylindric object on his nightstand, what seemed to be a bottle.

"Drink this Subaru-kun~ That way, all three of us can indulge in pleasure shame-free." Inside was pink liquid that filled only a quarter left of the bottle. Laito uncorked it, the thick jasmine scent nearly made the silverette gag. "I promise this isn't poison. It's an aphrodisiac Reiji brewed, and it's extra potent this time. Bitch-chan only had a lick, and it drove her haywire." Subaru really didn't need to hear that. "Go on Subaru-kun~ say aah~"

"What makes you think I'm gonna friggin' drink that crap?!"

 **"Just do it."**

The auburn haired vampire moved his wrist closer and Subaru tried to swat it away, but Laito catched it in time. With the other wrist, he pinned it behind his back with one hand as he twirled him around. The silverette was obviously more experienced when things become physical, but since Laito had his share of Yui's blood, his strength was now over level nine thousand and Subaru couldn't shake him off. Laito lifted the bottle and dunked in all the remaining content into his mouth.

The elder vampire finally allowed the younger to wrench out of his grip. Subaru was able to cough out a bit of the drug and wiped his chin, but the rest slipped deeper down his throat, and he could feel his skin shivering. His tongue tingled from the taste and the world was teetering before him. Temperature had no value to vampires, but the room was suddenly warmer than before.

"Hm, I think I gave you a little too much. Your cheeks became red very quickly." Laito stared down the empty bottle with a disapproving frown. Oh well, not that he couldn't order any more from the glasses-wearing vampire. "Well! Now that you drank it all, let's give Bitch-chan a surprise. Oh, but we need to wake her up first.."

The more Laito spoke, the more Subaru's ears hurt, they felt like bleeding. He growled and punched the wall he held on to. The action made his head hurt further. It was like being stomped with a spiked hammer. If he went off for any longer he'd..

"Simply shaking her awake is boring, Bitch-chan won't be satisfied with that. Ah, we can each suck from one of her inner thighs! Oh! that'll _undoubtedly_ make Bitch-chan—!"

"Shut up! ENOUGH! FUCK ALL YOUR SHIT! I'M GETTIN' OUTTA HERE!"

Subaru pushed Laito away and lifted Yui from his bed. With her steady breaths tickling his chest, he immediately vanished from the room.

"Mou.." Laito sighed. He raised the bottle on eye level and a smile curved his lips. "One day, Bitch-chan. One day..."

* * *

"Oi! Wake up!"

Yui snapped her eyelids open as someone shook her back and forth. She found herself sitting on a living chair. A strange thing, since Laito's room only had a deskchair. Was she not in his room?

She squinted her eyes since the lights were off, and craned her neck around to look. Itchy stings suddenly felt at her nape, then her limbs, then her chest. Wrapping her arms around, Yui realized her ties were gone and the upper buttons of her shirt were torn apart, revealing a hint of white bra underneath.

Ignoring it for the time being, she still felt that it was important for her to deduce where she was. To her left was a fireplace instead of Laito's television, the hearth cooked no spark of fire, leaving the air in biting chills. To the right was Subaru's coffin.

"...Subaru's room?"

"Tch, you're finally awake." The familiar, brassy voice rang Yui's ears. A smile curved as she knew who it belonged to.

"Subaru-kun?" Yui stood from her seat, and shivered as cold air snaked down her chest and limbs. Her eyes searched for a sheen of white hair or the glow of crimson eyes. Sure enough, she found both at the corner of the room, the farthest distance from her.

"There you are." She walked closer to him. "Why am I in your room? I thought I was in Laito's room? Um, you didn't do this to me, did you?"

"Argh, be quiet! You're being an earsore!" Yui stopped talking as Subaru let out a hiss before rubbing his temples. "And what the hell were you doing in his room? Aah?!"

Yui almost couldn't answer after hearing Subaru's voice. It was so loud, she was anxious that he would rip off his vocal chords.

"W-well, Laito-kun seemed sick and he was too weak to drink his medicine by himself. So, he asked me to feed it for him.." She then sheepishly looked down. "But, I guess he only wished to fool me.."

"Tch! You, thought he was sick?! How much of a dumbass can you be?!"

"I'm sorry, I just-" Yui stopped. Subaru's eyes weren't on hers anymore, and had slipped down below her chin. She recalled that she wasn't properly dressed, and his stare was right to that direction. His gaze was intensive, moving quickly as they traveled down her neck, lowered to her collarbone, and landed right at her bosom. Heat rose to her cheeks'.

"Please don't look!"

 _"Don't move!"_

Subaru grabbed both her wrists and twirled her back when Yui was just about to turn around. He felt them tremble as he lifted them up albeit higher so he could examine closer. Yui tried to struggle free under his grip, but in comparison, her strength was a weak stream while Subaru's was a lording river. In the end, she closed her eyes, raised her chin, and let him have his way. She shivered as she could almost feel his gaze crawling around her skin. The shadow of his cold body temperature was getting closer and closer.

"That..that bastard..he even went as far as to..." Yui opened her eyes a slit as she thought she heard the words tremble slightly syllable after syllable. The next few words were only said in lip movement. But the grip over her wrists were only tightened. Subaru looked up, and she had to squint from how bright his eyes were. "The fuck did you two do?! Argh..."

The heels of her shoes met the floor once more as Subaru let her go. Yui's fear was replaced with concern as he shot a hand to his head and clawed his hair, threatening to rip it off. She squeaked and backed away when he suddenly threw off his chair, letting it crash to a wall, thinking it would ease his pain.

"Subaru-kun? What's wrong?" Yui reached a hand to touch Subaru's shoulder, and whimpered when it was harshly slapped away.

"Don't ever touch me!" Subaru took in breath from gritted teeth. He grunted, slowly straightening his hunched shoulders. "That bastard forced me to drink Reiji's crap and now I'm..agh, this is your fault!"

Yui tensed as Subaru averted his gaze to her. He took two strides forward and snatched her wrist, his grip tight enough for her bones to feel crushed.

"Take responsibility."

"What? But, wait, Subaru-kun-" Yui wasn't given the chance to finish her sentence as she was roughly pulled up, cradled into the vampire's arms.

Yui felt her cheeks flush. "Subaru-kun? What are you-?!"

"Fucking shut up!"

He kicked the lid of his coffin open and dropped Yui down. He climbed inside and the girl found herself straddled harsh enough so her knees squished eachother. Two hands trapped each side. There was nowhere for her to escape.

"You smell like crap. He's all over you." Subaru's scowl deepened. Yui suppressed a cry as he pressed his nails deep into her shoulders, threatening to pierce her flesh. "You must've been havin' a lot of fun, eh?"

"With..Laito-kun?"

"Who else!"

It was only then that Yui noticed the native, perfume-like smell wafting from her hair. It wasn't hers. Heck, she barely wore perfume. And it had the same scent as Laito.

She remembered herself feeding Laito a spoonful of the so-called medicine before tucking him in. She was then requested a kiss. In all odds, it all ended with Laito pouring back the liquid to her throat mouth-to-mouth.

After that...after that...

"What..what did I do with Laito-kun..?" Yui drawled, perplexed. She shuddered when a weight was taken from her shoulders as Subaru pulled away his fingers, leaving impossibly red marks on her skin.

"What did you do with him, you ask? Heh.." He lifted his back so he was standing on his knees. If Yui had enough light, she would have seen the dangerous smirk pulling a corner of Subaru's lips. "Exactly what we're about to do right now."

Yui knitted her brows. Subaru's lips parted and closed and shaped as if he was saying words, but she couldn't hear a thing. But she didn't think he was expressing anger, his eyes didn't illuminate his usual moody hint. Instead, the color was albeit dusky, like alcohol. As if it was..lust?

She remembered the same thing had happened to Laito's peridot orbs the second after she tipped the spoon to his tongue.

"Subaru-kun? Could it be that you..?" Subaru tracing her neckline kept Yui from finishing her sentence. It hurt when he circled his thumb at the bite marks etched here and there, but that didn't stop Yui from noticing that his skin was colder than before.

"Tch, these things are in the way." Subaru clutched his fingers at her shirt, and a knowing smirk pulled his lips. He didn't have to look to know the fearful look Yui had, he could smell it from her veins. "Don't look at me like that, I can't inspect for anymore fang marks like this."

"No! _Don't!"_

 _"Huh!"_

Yui screamed as her clothes were loudly torn apart. Her jacket and shirt were now in shreds, leaving only her bra to cover her body. A tear leaked from a corner of her eye, the icy air pierced her skin and dignity.

"How could you? That was the last I have!"

"Stop talking back." Subaru nibbled a puncture at her neck, sounding a small whine from Yui's lips. "Now that I know the crapton of bites you got, it's time for your punishment. Be silent, and accept my fangs."

Yui stiffed when Subaru dipped down below her left breast, dangerously close to her heart. The tips of his hair tickled, escalating heartbeat. She imagined the vampire's fangs ached at the sacred rhythm, and for a moment, she wanted her heart would stop

"I still can't believe he had the nerve to bite here." The quicker you do, the quicker you're done. Yui wished he stopped talking and just bite already (or better yet, not bite at all). She struggled, not looking forward to being bitten at a sensitive place, but stopped as she remembered that she wasn't strong enough. The last option she had was to beg for him not to bite, which she was sure wouldn't work in the least. All she could do was to listen to the warm breath which escaped from his parted lips, smothering her skin.

"Heh, I can smell your fear from here. You know, that only excites me even more."

Subaru sank his fangs down, and Yui wailed. He was _lancing_ through. His nose brushed against her breast as he sucked noisily. Pain tightened her lungs and Yui fought to breathe. Everywhere else was cold, but her chest was burning, paralyzing her body, she couldn't move anymore. It was like fighting against pins and needles, you couldn't stand doing the slightest movement. And so, Yui laid still as she received the pain, all she could do was wait for it to be over.

Her breathing began to quicken as the hot sensation was getting stronger, it was so hot that Yui couldn't feel the pain anymore, it melted into...

Tears dripped from the corners of her eyes. No, that couldn't be right. She refused to think of it as pleasure, she wasn't feeling good at all. But her body was building warmth and her mind was growing fuzzy like she was drifting to dream, she couldn't think of anything other than Subaru's fangs digging through and brushing against the rough surface of a rib.

She didn't even realize it though, when Subaru unlatched his fangs to suck at a different area, rebiting wherever Laito bit, a gulp at a time. Beginning from her neck, to her collarbone, stretching to her arm. Her body was as if slowly changing into fire as the heat was spread, her skin turning pink-nipped. Yui had a harder time to put down the blush at her cheeks.

She didn't fight it back anymore when Subaru lowered his hand to her thigh, and snaked his way deeper. She inhaled sharply as he moved his fingers about, caressing her inner thigh.

"Good, he actually didn't claim here." There was a hint of smug at his smirk, the kind he did whenever he won a challenge against his brothers. He looked up, and it widened to a grin as he took in her face. "Get ready. I'm gonna make it hurt real bad this time. Go ahead and cry out as much pain as you want. I won't get mad."

Despite his words, Yui didn't feel any pain. It was all dead beneath the electric sensations sent below her leg. She squealed as the fangs dug through, blood gushing out and trickling down Subaru's throat. Though his teeth were daggers, Yui couldn't ignore to notice how soft his lips were. She breathed shakily the entire time he licked the blood that seeped out from the new puncture, his tongue was warm. She didn't like being bitten, she wasn't supposed to. But with Subaru sucking near such a sensitive place, her throat couldn't hold in a mewl.

"Tch, you're not supposed to enjoy this so much," Subaru murmured into her inner thigh, his warm breath tightened her heartbeat. Her face was stained with tears and her cheeks were baked with blushes. Lips were parted to let out heavy breathing. "That's..that's a real nice face your making though..To think that you showed it to Laito.."

"Your blood's sweet, and your skin is warm. Agh, the drug's killin' me.." Subaru groaned, her scent stroked his nose and he couldn't decide whether if it eased his headache or made it worse. Maybe both. "It's good that his smell's gone, though. Your scent's better now."

"Don't think I'm done though, I'm at the point where I can't hold back. Besides, you want it too."

"That's-"

"-And don't tell me the opposite, I can hear your heart pounding out to me, luring me in. Heh, you should be as honest as your body. You want me.

"And yet you've...with him, you..." Subaru fell silent, and lifted from her legs but still held at her kneecaps, his head hung in a defeated manner, eyes looking down.

There, there it was again. His voice was wavering. And this time, Yui could hear it, the twang of loss and anger. It was evident within the intonations.

The girl stared at the now quiet vampire. Blood dripped from his chin and stained her leg, it was cold. Yui whimpered when he suddenly squeezed her knee.

Subaru lifted his face so it was hovering above her own. "Tch, I still can't forgive you, why...why did it look as if you liked what he did to you..?" The words were supposed to sound furious, to make her feel tiny, but instead it was weakly bitter like a loss. Subaru rubbed a thumb at her lip. "He bit pretty deep here..."

Subaru's eyes gazed into her lips deeply, but his thoughts were somewhere else. As if he just picked up a bad memory, his snarl returned, and the gentle slides of his finger slowly became a hard press. It was as if he wanted to push out her teeth.

"No, Subaru-kun..that..that hurts."

And he stopped. He stopped, and his finger was now barely putting any pressure.

"I know.."

The silence was solemn as he locked eyes with her, staring intently, like he was deeply looking for an answer. The orbs were so deep, and empty, the color was aching. Yui didn't know what it was aching for. But it was contagious, glowing and penetrating her eyes, because one's eyes were the windows to their soul. It made her heart skip a beat, and she wondered if Subaru noticed. She was caught speechless with such an emotion. And it made her feel..sad.

Subaru's brows were knitted and his eyes shaped like a cry. No tears were pouring, but teeth were clenching. He was aching in agony. And Yui felt her heart shattering just looking at him.

His digging his fangs into her skin, clawing his nails at her hair, his fingers crushing her bones. Despite that all, his eyes were enough to shake Yui from hating him. Besides, Subaru was the most sane vampire she had known amongst the rest. Even if he was being violent or rough, there was no vile intent. Beneath was a gentle creature that Yui never sought with the rest of the brothers. And here he was now, trembling above her.

She didn't know what she did with Laito, and she didn't want to find out. All she knew was that she caused Subaru pain, and to think that it was her fault, made her upset.

"I'm sorry, Subaru-kun..I'm sorry..."

"..Stop apologizing..it's not your fault.." Subaru sighed. He pressed his forehead against hers. The clash of temperatures were distasteful, but Yui was only paying attention to the silverette above her. "You, were hating it all extremely, didn't you?" Yui didn't answer. "Then..you wouldn't complain if I did this, right.."

With that, he pressed his lips against hers. This wasn't the first time they kissed, but Yui was still getting used to it and her cheeks grew hot each time. Her heart thumped in her ears as he slid his lips across hers, gently and sweetly. Those were the two things she needed all day. It wasn't as dominating as it usually was. Yui wondered if this was Subaru's few ways of apology. He was never actually good at straightly doing it, and expressed them with actions instead. If that was so, then Yui would happily forgive, and she did. She gladly kissed back

The kiss slowly roughened, and Yui didn't hold back to comb a hand through his hair, pushing his face closer. Subaru seemed to not mind her action, pleased in fact, and returned her gesture as he gently glided his fingers at her side, making sure his nails touched the skin and tickling her, making her moan against his lips.

Yui winced as Subaru suddenly planted his teeth at her lips. She was the first to part, and shot the vampire a glare.

"That's sneaky!"

"Heh, your fault for smelling like that. You had no idea how much I was restraining myself. Honestly, your heartbeat's out of control." Yui couldn't fight back a blush at the last sentence. "But, heh, I guess I like you better that way..Yui."

The said girl widened her eyes at the sudden soft tone. "Y-yes?"

"Do you..prefer Laito, or me?" From that, Yui then realized what his orbs ached for. ...Her attention?

Yui silently stared at him with parted lips. Subaru whipped his face to a different direction, just a glance of that expression made his cheeks simmer

"Tch! I'm only asking if you know your place, alright?!" he said in gritted teeth. He turned his neck to her to make sure she noticed. "You mindlessly followed that fucker like the airhead you are, did you know how pissed I was?!"

"Yes, I did," Yui managed to say, for once not wavered at all of his scowl. She raised a palm to his cheek, totally catching him off guard. The one who was just sucking her mercilessly had disappeared and now was the Subaru that stroked her cheek and nuzzled her neck. This Subaru was the one she was attached to, and she didn't want to let go. "But, you know, just because I feel like helping others, that never meant I'd choose anyone over you, Subaru-kun. I like you most."

The previous simmers returned to Subaru's face like fire. "Shit, what are you..? That's-that's stupid!"

The smile on Yui's face soften, thinking that she was being rejected. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Subaru was hit with a sense of loss as Yui retrieved her hand. "N-no, that's not what I...It's not stupid to like me better than anyone else. Now stop looking like that! Just..put your hand back."

Yui's smile brightened once more as she returned her fingers to rest at his face. Looking at her this way, Subaru wanted to do all sorts of things. Crush walls, bite Yui to death, kiss her senseless, destroy his room, punch everything in sight. Or maybe he just wanted to kick Laito's ass.

Well, whatever he wanted to do, he wished nothing more than to keep feeling the warmth from the girl's palm, listening to her heartbeat as if it was angel's sing, and merely enjoying the fact that he was _wanted._ Beyond that point even.

Yui had the feel of crickets hopping around her skin again when Subaru roamed his eyes around her body. She had forgotten that her clothes were still..disheveled

"Heh, with you laid out to me like this, there's no telling what I'm gonna do."

"Wh-what? Please, don't bite me again. My blood's too thin right now!"

"Oh no, I'm not gonna bite. Besides, I'm full. Seriously, is blood-sucking all you can think about? You're one hell of a Do-M." He buried his nose at her hair, taking in her scent. "The night's still young. There are far more things that you can fulfill me with."

 _"Get ready, Yui."_

* * *

 **Lol, dis didn't turn out as dirty as I thought it would be *shot**

 **Well, it WAS, until I made the brilliant decision of listening to 'Everlasting Lovers' and mah hands couldn't help but make the end fluffy(ish). Dat BGM's so good though! IT MANIPULATED NYAN-CHAN'S MIND AND DEFIED THE FIC'S CONTENTS.**

 **And that's not a good thing. From now on, I need to make a mental note to myself not to listen to dat bgm on fics like these anymore. Midway, Subaru had this kinda sudden change of mood.**

 **Let's just say that it was because he knew himself that it wasn't Yui's fault and it was just the drug. But because he was so jelly he couldn't help but take it out on poor Yui. And he was having a mental war with himself and that's why he stopped his omnomnom midway. Looking into her eyes, he knew that he shouldn't be so rough. Feeling guilty, he kissed her to say sorry :3  
**

 **I would have explained it at this oneshot, but it was Yui's POV. And with Subatsun being Subatsun, it can't be helped. The best I could was to rely on his ' trembling voice', 'deep and empty eyes', and Yui's excessive musing. And I'm pretty sure that that wasn't enough.**

 **Maybe I could add a few dialogues and descriptions to make it happen, but this fic is just too long already, 4k+, lol what happened .-. . I had to leave out that ONE scene between Tsun-ami and Yui (darn it, it was good too :/). It has nothing to do with, um, inserting tabs though. Keep your mind out the gutter (or maybe you're not and it's just me, then *flies2damoon*). Oh well, guess I can save it for later huehuehue.**

 **Lol, the first time I wrote dis, the moment between Yui and Laito lasted for more than 1,5k+ D:. I JUST COULDN'T LET LAITO GO. SUBATSUN'S MY HUBBY BUT LAITO'S BAE TOO. So I shortened it, since this is a SubaYui oneshot.**

 **Hmm..now what would happen if Derebaru never came to Laito's room..? You'll see at the soon-to-come alternate version of Euphoria ; )**

 **Anyways! Please please pleease leave a PM or review about whatever you think of this oneshot. Super points for those who give me feedbacks, cuz those are da best. If you don't like this, then please do comment me constructive criticism. I want to be a good writer :)**

 **If you think this fic is worth it, do share dis wondrous piece of crap with ur Diahell pals and spread the Diahell looove :D Cuz I don't have any : /. Anyways, I'll appreciate it very much if you spread the word!** **  
**

 **Lol, anyways, I'm still new to writing bite scenes so I'm sorry that mine's not as good as othes.**

 **I'm also aware that the drug didn't exactly cause a huge effect on Tsunbaru. He was all woozy but then seemed to be kinda fine at the next. Let's just say that Yui's blood was the antidote to the aphrodisiac.**

 **AND THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A KISS SCENE. WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD?**

 **And, if you want to, see my profile for upcoming Diahell fics ; )**

 **If you have any requests, PM me and tell me what you want or review it. I'm planning to make a series of oneshots revolving on Diahell, so if I'm out of ideas I'll at least have some prepared. (see mah profile for more info ;))**

 _ **26/7/16 my reply to a DARLING guest review:**_

 _ **Reiji's bae : Thankies so so much! Hehe, there r authors out there who CAN write dis better than me tho. AND AMG I FANGIRLED SO HARD WHEN I CAME UP WITH DAT SCENE. TSUNTSUN'S OUR PRESHAZ FLUFFY BABY. My fav iz da kiss part. It's my first and I don't actually know if it's good, but I'm proud of it anyway :3**_

 _ **Thank you so much 4 reviewiiiing~**_

 **That's it from me! Byeeee~**

 **xoxoxo**

 **Thankchu 4 reading = ^ ~ ^ =**

 **MAY YOU ALL BE BLESSED WITH CRUSTY WAFFLES MY CUTE NEKOS *NYAN'SRANDOMBLESSESGO***

 **TheNyanTree~**


End file.
